Herglic
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Herglics are hulking bipeds that evolved from water-dwelling mammals on the planet Giju. Their ancestors' fins and flukes have been replaced by arms and legs, although Herglics still breathe through blowholes on the tops of their heads. As a whole, Herglics are great believers in fairness and honesty. They are renowned for always being upright traders and for honoring any deal or bargain they make. They assume that others behave in a similar fashion, and few things anger a Herglic more than deceit and cheating. Herglics are risk-takers, both by nature and by ancient cultural tradition. They love meeting new beings and experiencing the sights and sounds of new places. They develop space travel independently of other Species, and it is Herglic exploration that helps the Old Republic spread through the stars as quickly as it does. Giju is among the first worlds in The Old Republic, and the Herglics often establish trading posts in colonies just for the excitement of visiting exotic locales. Herglic mercantile networks are a vital part of the galactic economy for thousands of years, and these networks stand loyally with the Old Republic during its greatest challenges because the Herglics support the fairness and justice they see in the galactic government. However, Herglics become increasingly marginalized as decadence, corruption, and greed take hold of the galactic government at virtually every level. Many consider the Herglics to be cowards and traitors to the people of the galaxy, and they are viewed with contempt in many quarters even a century after the fall of Emperor Palpatine. But the Herglics are happy to be in a position to help devastated worlds rebuild by supplying them with high quality goods at fair prices. Herglic Characteristics Personality: Herglics are so easy-going and gregarious that they drive more high-strung beings, such as the Ubese, to distraction. Herglics love interacting and socializing with others, and they are often very generous when it comes to sharing wealth and good fortune. Anyone in need usually finds his or her Herglic friends among the first to offer assistance. Their helpful nature causes many Herglics to fall victim to petty con artists, but professional criminals know that when a Herglic feels betrayed, he or she will go to great lengths to take revenge. More than one small-time swindler has been stalked by top bounty hunters after taking advantage of the wrong Herglic. Members of the Species also crave excitement-in fact, many Herglics become addicted to thrill seeking. This often manifests as a tendency to Gamble to excess; only a strong-willed Herglic can pass up a game of chance. Once they start to Gamble, they do not stop unless forced to quit, and a Herglic can easily lose everything- including the clothes off his or her back- in a short time by betting in the wrong casinos. For this reason, all forms of Gambling are outlawed or heavily regulated on worlds with large Herglic populations. Physical Description: Adult Herglics stand between 1.7 and 2.2 meters in height, and their heavily muscled bodies are very wide for their height. In fact, Herglics are so large that they cannot fit through doorways or corridors built with less massive beings in mind. Virtually all ships piloted by Herglics are either specially constructed or extensively modified at shipyards operated by their Species. Herglic bodies are hairless, and their skin ranges from a deep blue-gray to a black that is darker than the depths of space. Some Herglics have white bellies or white stripes that run up the sides of their bodies and terminate at their large, heavily lidded eyes. Herglic eyes are nearly universally black in color, although some rare individuals might have blue or red eyes. Average Height/Weight: A typical Herglic stands at 2.2 meters tall and weighs 110 kilograms. Age Groups: Herglics age at the following stages: Homeworld: Herglics originate on The Colonies region world of Giju, a planet known for its deep oceans and lush islands. Languages: All Herglics know Basic and Herglic. Widely traveled Herglics often learn up to a dozen different languages. Example Names: Stavros K'Hor, Udo Broxin, Fahjani Tohvar, Elbor Cruhn. Adventurers: Adventuring Herglics tend to be merchants who deal with speculative cargo and ply out-of-the-way ports on obscure trade routes, or they are explorers who scout little-visited systems. Wealthy Herglics have been known to travel space looking for new experiences by becoming involved with unusual people or places. Some even work as spies or information brokers, using their massive bulk to hide in plain sight- surely no one that memorable could have been the source of the information that leaked from the ball hosted by the Moff last month. Common Heroic Classes for adventuring Herglics are Noble, Scoundrel, and Scout. During the ancient times of conflict against The Sith Empire, a few Herglics become Jedi, although their numbers fall as The Jedi withdraw socially from the peoples around them. Herglic Species Traits Herglics share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Herglic receive a +4 bonus to their Strength, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Dexterity. Herglics are large and strong, but they lack grace and manual dexterity. * Large Size: As large creatures, Herglics take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense and a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks, and they gain a +5 size bonus to their Damage Threshold. Their lifting and carrying limits are double those of Medium characters. * Speed: Herglics have a base speed of 6 squares. * Sturdy: Herglics are solidly built and literally have tough skin. This Species Trait allows a Herglic to ignore punishment that might knock other beings flat. Whenever a Herglic catches a Second Wind, he or she regains a number of additional Hit Points equal to 5 + one-half its level. * Conditional Bonus Feat: Herglics are gregarious creatures with a gift for inducing others to open up. A Herglic with Gather Information as a Trained Skill receives Skill Focus (Gather Information) as a bonus Feat. * '''Automatic Languages: '''All Herglics can speak, read, and write both Basic and Herglic. Category:Species Category:Herglics